


Dino boy

by ciaraodhan



Series: The Dino Boy AU [traducción] [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Boys in Skirts, Caregiver!Chan, Changbin is baby, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Han Jisung | Han has Anxiety, Hyunjin is jealous and wants to be a princess, Jealousy, Jisung is a loud boy, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, Love/Hate, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Seungmin is obsessed with dinosaurs, Spanish Translation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Traducción, Translation, agere, babyspace, but he struggles a bit at first, caregiver!changbin, caregiver!felix, caregiver!jeongin, caregiver!minho, everyone is whipped for the littles, little!changbin, little!hyunjin, little!jisung, little!seungmin, littlespace, sort of fast paced?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaraodhan/pseuds/ciaraodhan
Summary: En donde Seungmin es un little en secreto. ¿Qué pasará si el resto de Stray Kids se entera?(no es tan dramático como suena, habrán altos y bajos pero en general se mantendrá soft y fluffy!!)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: The Dino Boy AU [traducción] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030989
Kudos: 3





	1. Daydreaming the loneliness away

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dino boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506148) by [bunnybinnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybinnie/pseuds/bunnybinnie). 



> NA (nota de autor)  
> NT (nota de traductor)
> 
> NT: bueno, este es el primer trabajo que traduzco desde 2017. creo que mejoré bastante desde ese entonces, pero si hay algo que suena raro, déjenme saber!  
> acá uso resbalarse en vez de slipping, porque no se adecúa a la oración.
> 
> para los que no saben lo que es, slipping se refiere a resbalarse en headspace / caer en headspace. y, bueno, headspace es una mentalidad. en este caso, como es littlespace, es el espacio mental donde se sienten como niños.   
> tmb, age regression = regresión de edad
> 
> si tienen alguna duda, pregunten! no tengo problema en responder

Como Seungmin estaba finalmente solo en su habitación, con emoción tomó el paquete que estaba escondido bajo su cama. Lo recibió hace unos días, pero no fue capaz de abrirlo ya que era difícil realmente encontrar algún tiempo solo sin temer que alguien entre a la habitación. Sus dedos rasgaron rápidamente el empaque, revelando un verde brillante envuelto en más plástico. Seungmin empezó a ponerse impaciente, y se ponía más complicado abrir la cosa como podía sentirse resbalándose.

Cuando el mono estaba finalmente fuera del empaque, Seungmin había resbalado por completo. Apenas contuvo su chillido de felicidad e instantáneamente se levantó y se lo puso, brincando un poco cuando casi pierde el equilibrio. Arrugó el entrecejo mientras se concentraba en abotonar el mono de la forma correcta, con su lengua fuera. Entonces, cuando terminó, se puso la capucha y anadeó hacia el espejo. Seungmin sonrió ampliamente y puso sus manos en garras, rugiendo a su propia reflejo.

Se giró un poco, intentando ver la parte de atrás. Soltó una risilla cuando vio las redondas placas azules en su espalda y la larga cola de dinosaurio. Finalmente, ¡era un dinosaurio! Rugió una vez más y empezó a jugar a pretender por sí mismo, imaginado presas en su habitación que tenía que cazar.

Y cuando se cansó de su juego, se acostó en el suelo y se escondió bajo su cama. Era más oscuro que el resto de la habitación y realmente no había mucho espacio, no podía mover nada además de sus dedos, pero le gustaba estar ahí. Mientras su otra mano agarraba apretujado a su peluche de perrito, sus dedos trazaban las líneas de la madera de los tablones de la cama. A Little Seungmin le gustaba la sensación de la madera bajo sus dedos, y dejaba que sus pensamientos divagaran, llevándolo a grandes aventuras. Era un soñador, sin duda. Aunque había veces en las que, fuera de headspace, se preguntaba si él de Little amaba esconderse bajo la cama porque se sentía menos solo, como si estuviera fuera del mundo para entrar a uno propio, en su cabeza, que estaba lleno de amigos. Pero no le gustaba pensar en eso. Prefiere pensar en dinosaurios y corretear presas y proteger sus huevos y otros dinosaurios contra depredadores; pero él es de lejos el dinosaurio que más miedo da en el pueblo, así que deberían estar bien. ¡Nadie se atrevería a atacarlo a él o a sus amigos cuando tiene garras como estas!

Un poco después, la alarma que pone cada vez que regresa empezó a sonar. Seungmin hizo puchero, arrastrándose fuera de su escondite para apagarla. No quería ser grande otra vez, pero no tenía mucha opción, ¿o no? Le sacó la lengua a su celular, cruzando sus brazos y murmurando para sí mismo. Aparentemente, era el tiempo perfecto para ponerse malhumorado, como si su teléfono fuera a reaccionar de alguna manera. Tenía una pizca de ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo, porque es un niño grande y estaba convencido que los niños grandes no lloran.

Cinco minutos más tarde, la alarma volvió a sonar y esta vez Seungmin suspiró, apagándola antes de sacarse el mono. Entonces se estiró y puso la prenda en una de sus mochilas viejas, escondida en la oscuridad de su ropero.

Se sentía un poco refrescado, no iba a mentir, pero había veces que deseaba poder ser Little por una mayor duración de tiempo, o incluso sin tener que esconderse, y hoy era una de esas veces. Así que, por más que se sienta mejor que antes, todavía sentía esa punzada en su corazón.

Cuando más tarde ese día Jeongin le preguntó qué estaba mal, era duro no lagrimear y resbalarse otra vez. Podría sentir lo mucho que su lado Little se estaba cansando y sintiéndose solitario cada día.

“Nada. Sólo ‘stoy cansado, supongo.” dijo, quizás sonando un poco frío. “Voy a ir a la cama temprano y con eso ya está.”

“Se siente que estás algo más que cansado, igual, pero okay…” Jeongin murmuró, concentrándose de nuevo en el programa que estaban viendo cuando Changbin volteó y los silenció infantilmente.

Seungmin sintió una mano gentilmente presionando en su nuca. Giró a su derecha y le sonrió débilmente a Felix, quien sonrió de vuelta y empezó a acariciar su cabello. Los labios de Seungmin se curvaron ligeramente. No sintió que se quedó dormido en el hombro de su amigo sólo para despertar en su cama la mañana siguiente.


	2. Red-handed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT: hola! acá está el segundo capítulo. recuerden darle apoyo al trabajo original!  
> por favor, díganme si hay algo que quedó raro. si no entienden algún término, no duden en preguntar.

Había sido un día largo de práctica y aunque Seungmin quería ir a casa con los otros, también sentía que estaba al borde de resbalarse. Así que pidió quedarse un poco más, prometiendo estar en casa antes de medianoche.

Cuando finalmente estaba por su cuenta, puso la música de nuevo y bailó y cantó, tratando de hacer que la sensación se vaya. No había sido Little en más de un mes, pero sus horarios estaba haciendo complicado el esconderse y regresar.

Pero sin importar que tanto esfuerzo ponía, sus movimientos se estaban haciendo menos y menos precisos, su voz más y más aniñada, sonando incluso más nasal que lo usual. En el fondo sabía que sólo era una cuestión de tiempo, pero además no quería ser Little en la compañía… se sentía más solo que en el dormitorio.

Suspiró profundamente y se dejó llevar, figurando que si tenía la chance de ser Little incluso por un periodo muy corto de tiempo, sería mejor que nada en absoluto. Tomó su celular y fue a YouTube para ver algún programa infantil, sólo para soltar un jadeo al ver un thumbnail con dinosaurios coloridos. Resultó ser una versión T-Rex de “Baby shark”, lo cual le hizo cantar la letra para sí mismo, imitando a la animación con sus brazos y rugiendo a la pequeña pantalla. El baile pronto se transformó en una competencia en solitario para rugir lo más fuerte posible. Y de repente el juego se reproducía frente a sus ojos. Seungmin no estaba en la sala de práctica, pero en la naturaleza. Estaba corriendo en cuatro, haciendo ruidos raros, de alguna manera ladrando y hablando (o más bien susurrando) a todo tipo de animales distintos. A algunos los ayudaba, a otros los cazaba para alimentar a su familia.

Estaba tan inmerso en su propia cabeza, que no escuchó la puerta abriéndose y revelando a un ahora muy confundido Felix.

“Definitivamente no sabía esa parte de la coreografía”, dijo en broma, asustando al Little.  
Seungmin se detuvo en seco, todo color dejando su rostro. Bueno, esa era una forma de sacarlo de su headspace en un pestañeo. Desafortunadamente, esa también era la manera más eficiente de hacerle perder el control sobre su vejiga. Seungmin instantáneamente se puso de cuclillas, su mente todavía confusa. A este punto, estaba mitad en headspace y mitad fuera de éste.

“Oh por Dios, perdón, ¡no pensé que te asustaría tanto!” Felix se disculpó. “¿Estás bien?”  
Seungmin no respondió, estaba demasiado avergonzado y de alguna manera, pensaba que si ignoraba a Felix, lo iba a dejar solo. Se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado cuando sintió una mano en su espalda. 

“Hey, está bien, no te voy a juzgar por tener un accidente, sabes. No te tendría que haber asustado así, lo siento.”

Su voz era grave pero suave, y confortaba al lado Little de Seungmin, haciendo que se sienta pequeño. Pero por más que le guste la presencia de Felix, estaba bastante abochornado tanto por la sensación húmeda de sus pantalones, como por ser atrapado con las manos en la masa.

“Vete,” susurró Seungmin.

“¿Qué?”

Miró a Félix con enojo.

“¡Vete!” Gritó esta vez, con sus labios temblorosos. 

Vio la confusión y dolor en los ojos de Felix, antes de verlo decir “Oh” como si hubiera tenido una revelación.

El chico con pecas se puso de cuclillas a su lado.

“Seungmin bebé… ¿Y si te llevo al baño, para que te puedas poner ropa seca, mm? ¿Estarías bien con eso?”

Seungmin sorbió, limpiándose los mocos de su nariz con su manga antes de decir no.  
“No quiero salir.” Susurró otra vez.

Felix rascó su nuca, considerando qué hacer.

“Okay, okay, te cambiarás aquí, ¿mejor?” Seungmin asintió. “¡Genial! ¿Tienes una muda de ropa?” Otro no silencioso. “Tengo la mía, pero no sé si te quedará.”

Felix se levantó y caminó a la mochila que abandonó antes, cerca de la puerta. Le dio sus pantalones de chándal a Seungmin, quien murmuró un ‘gracias’, y entonces lo vio de reojo.

“No mires.”

“Oh, cierto, perdón.” Felix se dio vuelta y cerró sus ojos, dándole al Little la privacidad que quería para cambiar su ropa. Cuando eso estaba listo, Felix sintió un ligero tirón en su remera.

“Genial, ahora bebé-“

“¡No soy un bebé!” Seungmin lo interrumpió, todavía hablando tan bajito como antes.

“Oh por Dios, ¡Tienes razón! ¡De hecho, eres un niño grande!” Felix dijo en una manera muy teatral, haciendo que Seungmin bufe.

“Te iba a decir que es tiempo de ir a casa con Chan hyung. ¿Puedes ser un niño muy grande ahora?” Felix preguntó, volviendo a un tono más serio.

Seungmin parecía pensarlo, antes de asentir. Felix se dio cuenta que Seungmin había vuelto a ser grande cuando vio que su rostro se enrojecía un poco.

“Nada de preguntas, por favor. No quiero hablarlo ahora, vayamos a casa.” Seungmin dijo, sintiendo que su cara se ponía muy caliente.

“No hay problema, ¿limpiamos esta sala un poco y vamos? Le voy a mandar un mensaje a hyung diciendo que iremos pronto. Probablemente no está listo para ir todavía,” Felix rió.  
Cuando eso ya estaba y los tres estaban caminando de vuelta a los dormitorios, Felix sintió una mano tímida tocando la suya. Miró sutilmente a Seungmin, quien le dio una sonrisa débil y articuló un “gracias”. 

Cuando Seungmin se fue a la cama poco después, estaba agradecido por Felix pero parte de él también quería que la noche no termine para no tener que afrontar sus preguntas. No había manera que Felix no tuviera ninguna, y era un poco tarde ahora para seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado.


	3. Felix knows

A pesar de todo, Felix nunca le preguntó nada. De verdad era como si nada hubiera pasado, pero también no realmente, porque Seungmin se daba cuenta la forma que a veces Felix le hablaba con un tono más suave cuando estaba cansado o más estresado. Felix siempre fue un tipo mimoso, pero se había intensificado desde entonces. Aunque Seungmin rodaba sus ojos o se quejaba, le gustaba mucho y la forma que Felix ponía sus brazos alrededor de él nunca fallaba en hacerlo sentirse chiquito y cálido, era difícil no resbalar.

Casi tres semanas habían pasado desde el incidente, y Seungmin no había regresado ni había hablado de eso con Felix; por alguna razón, hoy se sentía como el día correcto para hacerlo. Como era un día libre, la mayoría de ellos estaban fuera haciendo cosas personales pero él sabía que Felix estaría en su habitación, probablemente estudiando o jugando juegos.  
Y tenía razón. Cuando tocó la puerta y entró a la habitación, encontró a Felix sentado en su escritorio en su pijama, libros de estudio abiertos de par en par.

“¿Puedo hablarte por un segundo?” Seungmin preguntó, ya sintiéndose nervioso.

Felix asintió y se estiró un poco, señalando para que Seungmin se siente en su cama.

“¡Soy todo oídos!” dijo Felix.

Seungmin tragó saliva, sus manos jugando con las sábanas.

“Uhm, bueno… ya sabes… uhm.” Tomó una respiración profunda y temblorosa. “Sob-mh. Sobre la última vez.”

“Oh, ¿quieres decir en la sala de práctica?”

“Yeah, eso.” Felix sonrió y asintió, alentando que continúe. “Estaba-. Mh. Soy-. Perdón, estoy nervioso.”

Felix tomó su mano, jugando con ella con suavidad.

“Está bien, toma tu tiempo. Te escucho.” ahí estaba otra vez, hablando en ese suave tono tranquilizador.

“Soy un regresor de edad, ¿sabes lo que significa?” finalmente preguntó Seungmin, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Y tal vez Felix lo vio, o tal vez sólo sintió lo nervioso que estaba su amigo, pero sonrió y tomó las dos manos de Seungmin.

“Oh, ¡eso está bien Minnie! ¡No es un problema en absoluto! Siendo honesto, lo había pensado pero no quería asumir nada hasta que me digas, si querías. Y sí, sé un poco sobre eso.”

Seungmin bajó su cabeza, rompiendo en pequeños sollozos. Felix lo trajo a su regazo, usando sus pulgares para limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

“Aww cariño, ¿estabas asustado?” Felix susurró en su oído, una mano acariciando su espalda.  
Seungmin dijo que sí, levantando su pulgar e índice, dejando espacio entre estos. “Un poco,” admitió, hipando.

Felix lo abrazó, dejando besitos chiquitos en su coronilla. Seungmin se derritió en el abrazo, volteando un poco para así poder rodear el cuello de Felix con sus brazos. Nunca se había sentido tan seguro antes y si Seungmin antes tenía un pie dentro de headspace, ahora había regresado por completo.

“No tienes por qué estar asustado ya, estoy aquí para ti, ¿okay?”

“No soy ‘n bebé,” Seungmin dijo en una voz tan pequeña que Felix casi no la escucha.

“Cierto, cierto, ¡Ya me habías dicho! ¡Que tonto soy!” Felix respondió, fingiendo un dramático golpe a su frente que logró que Seungmin suelte una risilla. “Oh pot Dios, ¿qué fue ese sonido? Fue… ¿ternura?” Continuó, su rostro moviéndose en expresiones exageradas.

“¡No soy tierno!”

“¿Entonces qué eres?”

“¡Doy miedo!”

Felix lo miró en shock. “¿Qué tanto?”

Seungmin soltó el cuello de Felix para poner sus manos en garras y rugió. Felix soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, casi escondiendo sus ojos con una mano, la otra todavía sosteniendo la espalda de Seungmin con cuidado.

“¡Oh! ¡Qué miedo!”

Seungmin rió y aplaudió por la emoción.

“No te voy a comer,” Afirmó, su voz apenas sobre un susurro. “Sólo como a gente mala y presas.”

El vocabulario del Little hizo que Felix arquee una ceja. ¿Cuántos años tenía?

“Hey amigo, ¿Cuántos años tienes?”

“¡Soy un niño grade!” Seungmin puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, mirando a Felix como si fuera la pregunta más estúpida que pudiera preguntar.

“¡Por supuesto que lo eres! Pero eso no es un número, ¿no?”

“Tengo seis. ¡Ese es un número grande!”

“¡Realmente lo es!”

Entonces, procedieron a jugar un poco, Felix acompañándolo. Después de un rato, el little empezó a bostezar y ya iba siendo hora de la cena. Supuso que no iban a comer con el resto de los miembros porque algunos seguían fuera, entrenando o lo que sea. ¿Quizás podía traer comida a la habitación así Seungmin no tendría que ser grande otra vez justo ahora?

“¿Tienes hambre, niño grande?” preguntó. Seungmin tomó tiempo para pensar antes de poner sus manos sobre su estómago vació y asentir con entusiasmo. “Okay, voy a preparar algo de comida, ¿puedes quedarte aquí y jugar por tu cuenta? Sólo cosas ricas, ¡De parte de Chef Felix!”

Seungmin rió un poco, aceptando el plan. No le molestaba que Felix lo deje solo por un periodo corto si era para traerle comida. Jugó un poco en su celular; tenía un juego que le gustaba mucho cuando regresaba que era básicamente un juego de simulación con dinosaurios como personajes. Con ese juego, el tiempo pasó volando y Felix ya estaba ahí de nuevo, con un plato lleno de comida.

Seungmin puso el juego de lado, agarrando los palillos y tratando de comer mientras le agradecía a Felix. Estaba con la lengua fuera, concentrado en intentar que no se le resbalen los palillos o que se le caiga la comida. Era más difícil de lo esperado y empezó a frustrarse enseguida.

“Te ayudo, espera,” Felix intervino, alimentando al chico y a sí mismo. “Los palillos son difíciles, ¿no?”

“Son resbalosos.”

“Te voy a comprar palillos de entrenamiento así puedes comer como un niño grande, ¿te gustaría eso?”

Seungmin aplaudió, sus cachetes llenos de fideos mientras que casi se quiebra el cuello asintiendo.

“¡Sí por favor, hyungie!”

Cuando terminó su plato, Felix lo llevó al baño, chequeando si alguien estaba en el pasillo. Cepillaron sus dientes juntos, Seungmin dijo que también tenía que ir al baño (haciendo que Felix le dé la espalda de nuevo).

Una vez que terminó y Felix se aseguró que se haya lavado las manos apropiadamente, volvieron a la habitación de Felix, los dos acostándose en la cama del australiano.

“¿Puedes contarme una historia, por favor?” Seungmin susurró.

Así que, Felix lo hizo. Le contó la historia de un caballero quien, en vez de matar al dragón, se hizo amigo de él. Cuando el pequeño se durmió, Felix también cerró los ojos. Ninguno de los dos escuchó a Chan entrar a la habitación un poco después, yendo a la cama, y tampoco escucharon el ‘click’ del celular de Chan cuando sacó una foto de ellos durmiendo abrazados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdón por la demora. las fiestas me agotaron mucho. 
> 
> feliz año nuevo! espero que hayan tenido unas fiestas felices y que el nuevo año los trate mejor que el anterior. <3


	4. Jeongin to the rescue

Después de esa noche, Seungmin y Felix tuvieron otra conversación que concluyó en Felix siendo ahora el caregiver de Seungmin. El último prometió siempre decirle cuando se siente little para que puedan encontrar una solución para que pueda regresar sin temer a que los demás lo vean (aunque Felix intentó explicarle que estaba 100% seguro que a nadie le molestaría en el grupo, pero entendía que Seungmin simplemente no estaba listo todavía).

Lento pero seguro los dos encontraron un ritmo que le permitía a Seungmin ser little en casi cada día libre, y cuando eso no era posible más seguido que no era little justo antes de irse a dormir, pasando la tarde y noche en la cama de Felix jugando unos juegos o hablando sin verse muy sospechoso. Seguro, era conveniente para los dos que little Seungmin realmente amaba hablar y aprender así que podían sólo tener charlas nocturnas, susurrándose entre ellos mientras el caregiver rápidamente entendió que era algo que enserio le gustaba a Seugmin (aunque sospechaba que era más por hábito). Algunas veces, Seungmin le pedía una historia antes de dormir pero pidiendo que se la susurre en el oído.

Hoy era un día libre, uno que no tenían en mucho tiempo. Seungmin puchereó un poco al principio por el hecho que no podría regresar ya que todos habían decidido ir a comer y pasar la tarde relajándose, pero ahora estaba disfrutando pasar el tiempo con los miembros. Justo después de comer, Changbin se empezó a sentir enfermo y decidió irse a casa, Chan siguiéndolo para que no esté por su cuenta “sólo por si acaso” (y eso era algo bueno porque lo vieron tropezarse con sus propios pies).

Pero tras una hora, Seungmin podía sentir que tan cerca estaba al borde de resbalar. Quería decirle a Felix, pero una voz en su cabeza también le decía que podía aguantarse. No estaba tan estresado para empezar, y verdaderamente estaba disfrutando así que realmente no había necesidad para que se sienta pequeño ahora, ¿o no?

Eso fue hasta que pasaron por una pequeña tienda de juguetes. Por supuesto, habría juguetes de dinosaurios, y por supuesto que los vería. Dejó de caminar el segundo que los vislumbró, en su lugar mirándolos con grandes ojos brillantes, ambas manos en la vidriera. Apenas se sintió resbalar, sólo la sensación difusa y la emoción que le decía que salte y aplauda.

Afortunadamente, Felix se dio cuenta bastante rápido que Seungmin se estaba quedando atrás; tenía la sensación que sabía por qué e hizo una nota mental sobre hablarle de eso cuando sea posible. Desafortunadamente, Jeongin se dio cuenta más rápido. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a Jeongin hablándole a Seungmin, ambos con una sonrisa que pondría al sol mismo celoso.

Se unió a ellos, intentando no llamar la atención del grupo a sí mismo. Aclaró su garganta para mostrar su presencia.

“Ah, hyung está aquí,” canturreó Jeongin.

Seungmin miró a Felix y tomó su mano, mostrándole con la otra todas las figurinas.

“¡Mira, mira! ¿Puedes comprármelas por favor?” Seungmin empezó a preguntar, saltando un poco.

“Uhm, mira, no creo que sea el tiempo correcto para-,” Felix fue interrumpido por la voz de Seungmin.

“¡Pero las quiero!”

“Lo sé, pero-“

“Las. Quiero.” El tono de Seungmin estaba lleno de enojo, y estaba claramente retando a Felix al cruzar sus brazos y pisotear.  
Felix tomó una respiración profunda, sin gustarle esa actitud en absoluto. Seguro, Jeongin debe haber sentido lo frustrado que estaba Felix, especialmente desde que los otros estaban dándose cuenta uno a uno de su desaparición.

“Hey jovencito, esos dinosaurios son muy cool, concuerdo contigo, ¿pero no crees que es mejor escuchar a Felix hyung? Hyungs siempre saben qué es lo mejor, y si dice que ahora hay que ir a casa, entonces es tiempo de ir a casa. Los dinosaurios no se irán, ¡todavía puedes volver a comprarlos más tarde si eres un buen chico!”

Seungmin hizo puchero pero asintió lentamente, tomando la mano de Felix quien estaba agradeciéndole al maknae una y otra vez. Jeongin, él, volvió con el grupo y los distrajo de la situación, explicando que Seungmin estaba cansado y que Felix lo acompañaba.

Una vez que estaban en la puerta de los dormitorios, Felix se detuvo y miró a Seungmin a los ojos.

“Hey amigo, ¿sigues enojado?” preguntó con cuidado. Seungmin sólo se encogió de hombros, bajando su mirada. “Escucha, entiendo que realmente querías los dinosaurios, pero en el momento no era posible, ¿entiendes? Sé que es frustrante pero a veces es mejor esperar antes de tener algo, ¡Incluso si lo querías mucho! Además, no me gustó el tono que usaste. ¿Te parece que está bien hablarle así a alguien?”

Seungmin negó con su cabeza, sus manos jugando con su remera. Hubo una pausa corta antes que susurre una disculpa, a la que Felix respondió besándole la frente.

“Gracias por disculparte, niño grande. Ahora ¿qué te parece si entramos y jugamos? ¡Pretende que eres muy grande hasta que estemos en tu habitación!”

En el bolsillo de Felix, su teléfono se encendió mostrando una notificación de mensaje de Jeongin que sólo decía: “Así que ¿qué fue eso?”


	5. That Spiderman meme

Aunque estaban esperando ver a Changbin y Chan en el dormitorio, no estaban esperando verlos… _así_. Bueno, sobre todo Felix los vio porque Seungmin estaba concentrado solamente en ir a su habitación, ya susurrando para sí mismo que quería ponerse su mono.

Felix miró la escena que estaba justo frente sus ojos, su mandíbula casi tocando el piso. Chan estaba acostado en el sillón, roncando audiblemente, su mano en la espalda de Changbin quien estaba encima de él. Changbin estaba mirando a Felix con grandes ojos oscuros, chupando un chupete de Pokemon en silencio. La escena era adorable, y Felix tuvo que reprimir un ‘aw’ en voz alta, especialmente por lo chiquito y puro que se veía Changbin, sus puños pequeños enroscados en el pecho de Chan.

Estaba a punto de unirse a Seungmin en su habitación cuando el último saltó frente a él, ladrándole y gruñendo, Felix intentó callarlo, pero era muy tarde ya que Changbin empezó a llorar, haciendo que su chupete caiga de su boca, y despertando a Chan con un sobresalto.

“Appa está aquí, appa está aquí,” Chan murmuró, todavía confundido por su siesta, instintivamente poniendo su pulgar en la boca de Changbin y acariciando su espalda con una mano, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Pero el pequeño en su pecho rechazó el dedo, llorando con más fuerza. Ahí fue cuando Chan se sentó y se dio cuenta que no estaban solos como se supone que estarían por lo menos por otra hora o dos.

“Oh,” dijo solamente.

“¡Somos ese meme de Spiderman!” Felix exclamó, apuntando su dedo al mayor mientras Seungmin se escondía detrás de su espalda, su cabeza asomándose por un lado, con la capucha del mono puesta. “Creo que los dos sabemos lo que estamos viendo,” dijo entonces con emoción.

“Bueno. Sí. Eso explica mucho,” continuó Chan con una pequeña risa agarrando el chupete de la alfombra y limpiándolo con su boca antes de presentárselo a Changbin quien lo tomó contento, sus mejillas todavía manchadas con lágrimas.

“Realmente lo hace,” Felix se agachó frente al bebé que estaba sentado en el regazo de Chan. “¡Hola, tú!” dijo con una sonrisa. Changbin volteó su cabeza, escondiéndose en la curva del cuello de su caregiver. “¡Qué tierno!” Felix chilló, haciendo a Chan reír.

Seungmin seguía un poco atrás, viéndose tímido. Chan le hizo una seña para que venga y se siente en el sillón si quería conocer al bebé. Obedeció cuando Felix le dijo que estaba bien.

“¿Cuántos años tiene? ¡Se ve tan joven y chiquito!” preguntó Felix. “¡No creo poder superarlo! ¡Mira qué tierno!”

“Usualmente tiene alrededor de uno, ¡Así que _es_ un bebé chiquito! ¿Y el tuyo?”

“Seungmin tiene seis cuando regresa, ¡Así que algo mayor o no!” Felix se sentó en una almohada, descansando contra el sillón.

“¡Seguro, seguro!”

Mientras los caregivers continuaron hablando sobre sus littles, sonando bastante como padres orgullosos, Seungmin estaba mirando a Changbin con ojos brillantes, su boca formando un círculo perfecto. Le dio un toque en el costado con suavidad, tratando de obtener una reacción y sonrió cuando Changbin finalmente miró en su dirección.

“¿Puedo jugar con él?” preguntó Seungmin con timidez, susurrando en el oído de Chan.

Chan le dio un vistazo a Changbin y decidió que estaba bien por lo menos intentar, Sentó a Changbin en la alfombra, explicándole a Seungmin que es un bebé y que necesitaba ser gentil con él antes de sacar una pequeña caja detrás del sofá (Felix pensó que era un mal lugar para esconder cosas, pero entonces también se dio cuenta que ninguno de ellos buscó algo ahí).

Changbin instantáneamente estiró sus brazos hacia la caja, torpemente abriéndola para revelar unos juguetes y libros sensoriales. Sacó unos autitos duplo, los cuales les dio a Seungmin quien los tomó con una gran sonrisa antes de llamar a Felix, orgulloso que su nuevo amigo le haya dado juguetes.

“¡Creo que le caigo bien!” dijo orgulloso.

“También creo que sí,” respondió Felix, sintiendo que su corazón se calienta por la vista de los dos littles jugando juntos.

Seungmin y Changbin jugaron por un rato bajo la supervisión de Felix y Chan, quienes ya estaban hablando de otra cita de juegos, el australiano mayor insinuando la presencia de un tercer little.

“¿Cuidas de dos littles? ¿Cómo es eso posible con lo mucho que trabajas?” Felix estaba estupefacto y, no iba a mentir, impresionado.

“Bueno, sí, pero tenemos un tipo de planeación, así que eso ayuda mucho. Le voy a hablar, y si quiere conocer a little Seungmin también ¿volveré contigo? Tiene alrededor de la misma edad que él en littlespace, puede que se lleven muy bien.”

“¿Te gustaría eso, niño grande?” Felix le preguntó a Seungmin, direccionando parte de su atención a los caregivers.

“¿Gustaría qué?”

“Conocer otro amigo, ¿estaría bien?”

Seungmin asintió violentamente antes de concentrarse otra vez en jugar con Changbin, revelando una parte muy madura de su lado little. Era muy gentil y considerado con el menor, siempre asegurándose que todo esté bien y fijándose seguido si necesitaba algo. Los dos estaban en su propio mundo, Seungmin respondiendo al balbuceo de Changbin como si fueran palabras reales y chequeando que no se meta algo muy pequeño en su boca. Los dos australianos no pudieron evitar hacer un arrullo por Changbin abrazando a Seungmin, poniendo su cabeza en su estómago, sus dedos agarrando su remera.

Verlos juntos de esa forma hizo que los corazones de los caregivers exploten con alegría, y Felix no podía estar más feliz al ver la enorme sonrisa pegada en el rostro de Seungmin. También se sentía bastante tranquilizado por haber encontrado a alguien más en Stray Kids con quien pueda compartir la experiencia, era de seguro menos solitario para los cuatro.


	6. Who knows what's hiding in the dark

Una vez que Seungmin ya estaba fuera de headspace, se sintió un poco avergonzado por ser visto no una sino dos veces por personas que no sean Felix. Por el otro lado, no podía negar que realmente le gustó ser little con Changbin, y quizás puede haber creado un nuevo lazo fuerte entre los dos miembros.

Al pasar los días, Seungmin podía sentir a Jeongin viéndolo de vez en cuando, claramente intrigado por lo que había visto. El maknae había ido a Felix, haciendo unas preguntas pero la única respuesta que recibió fue: “Tendrías que preguntarle a Seungmin, no tendría que responder por él.”

Tendría que haber sabido que sería voluntario para acompañarlo para ese encargo. Seungmin estaba caminando con Jeongin ahora, sabiendo que la pregunta iba a caer tarde o temprano. Y lo hizo. Estaban bebiendo leche chocolatada, casualmente sentados en algún lado, cuando Jeongin rompió el silencio.

“Así que, hyung… ¿Podemos hablar de la otra vez?”

Seungmin suspiró, tomando un sorbo largo antes de responder, también revisando que no haya nadie alrededor.

“Soy un little,” dijo, con la cara estoica.

“¿Se supone que tengo que saber qué significa?” Jeongin preguntó, una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

Seungmin le dio un codazo y bebió de nuevo.

“Significa que regreso a la mentalidad de un niño. Me ayuda a desestresarme, ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas… No te tienes que preocupar por muchas cosas cuando eres un niño.”

“Mmm… ¿Estabas estresado el otro día?”

“Bueno- Ugh. Un poco, pero no tanto. Es sólo- no estoy muy seguro. Sólo vi esos juguetes de dinosaurio y _poof_. Creo que era porque se supone que iba a ser little ese día pero no pude. Y… quizás me guste…”

Jeongin rió pero se calló cuando Seungmin le dio una mirada de desaprobación.

“¡No, no! Es sólo que es tierno, ¡Lo siento! ¡No me estaba burlando de ti, hyung! ¿Felix hyung es un little también?”

“Es mi caregiver. Me cuida y juega conmigo cuando regreso.”

“¡Eso suena cool! ¿Crees que podría hacerlo, también? ¿Por favor?” Jeongin preguntó con ojitos de cachorrito.

Seungmin bufó, sonrojándose un poco.

“No sé, puedes intentarlo creo, pero con Felix. Y entonces veremos, supongo. No creo que le moleste algo de ayuda.”

“Gracias hyung, ¡gracias!”

Seungmin rodó sus ojos, intentando esconder la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro. Tiraron sus bolsas de leche vacías y volvieron a casa, llamando a Jisung y Hyunjin para que guarden las compras. Los dos se quejaron, Seungmin respondiendo que si hubieran ido con él en vez de Jeongin, no estarían así ahora.

Entonces, sus horarios se volvieron agitados por un tiempo, haciendo casi imposible para los littles ser pequeños en absoluto. Seungmin no dijo nada, diciéndose que era ciertamente más difícil para Changbin; aunque estaba seguro que Felix lo regañaría por pensar de esa forma. Felix, a quien le había prometido una vez más _siempre_ decirle cuando sentía que iba a regresar, incluso si era sólo porque lo disfruta. El australiano casi le hace firmar un contrato; la idea todavía hace que se burle.

Sabe que Felix lo está viendo más de cerca de lo usual porque no ha ido con él por semanas ya, pero siendo honestos realmente no se sentía pequeño hasta esta noche. Seungmin se había despertado en headspace en el medio de la noche, cubierto en sudor, el gorjeo de un grito muriéndose en su garganta. Su corazón martillaba en su pecho, y la oscuridad de la habitación de repente parecía terrorífica y peligrosa. ¡¿Quién sabe lo que había ahí fuera?! Sus ojos lentamente se acostumbraron a la ausencia de luz, y ahora podía descifrar las siluetas de las cuchetas de sus compañeros de habitación. El hecho que no estaba solo y que podía escuchar las respiraciones acompasadas de Hyunjin y Jeongin era tranquilizante, pero no lo suficiente para destilar el miedo que seguía haciendo nudos en su estómago.

Pensó en ir con Felix, pero estaba muy asustado para atreverse a salir de la habitación hasta el pasillo, el cual estaba oscuro como boca de lobo a esa hora de la noche. Así que, tragando el nudo de su garganta, decidió que ¿quizás podía despertar a Jeongin? ¿O por lo menos acostarse junto a él, para ya no estar solo? Eso parecía una muy buena idea, ¡Si se esconde contra Jeongin entonces los monstruos no lo podrán atrapar!

Saltó de la cama, tomando su peluche de cachorrito con él, y caminó de puntitas al costado de la cama de Jeongin. Dudó pero entonces reunió el coraje para sacudir a Jeongin cuando escuchó un crujido. Jeongin se despertó sobresaltado, muy confundido.

“Hyungie, yo-“ Seungmin empezó, sin poder terminar lo que estaba diciendo por las lágrimas que ahora estaban bajando por su rostro.

“¿Seungmin?” preguntó, todavía confundido antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. “¡Oh! ¿Necesitas ayuda?”

“P-por favor hyung, es- estoy asustad-do.” Seungmin hipó entre sollozos.

Jeongin se empujó contra la pared, dejando espacio para que el little se suba (lo cual hizo rápidamente). Tan pronto como Seungmin se acostó en la cama, se aferró a Jeongin y puso su cabeza en su pecho, todavía llorando.

“¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?” Jeongin preguntó en un murmullo.

“P-pesadilla.”

Jeongin podía sentir lo pesados que estaban sus párpados, pero intentó luchar contra el sueño para confortar a Seungmin. Lo abrazó fuerte, susurrando palabras tranquilizantes en su oído hasta que las lágrimas pararon.

“Hyung está aquí, ¡está bien! ¿Puedes dormir o todavía tienes miedo?”

“¿Una historia, por favor?” Seungmin sonaba tan suplicante que Jeongin sólo podía aceptar. Seungmin se ajustó hasta que su oreja estaba cerca de la boca de Jeongin. El maknae pensó por un segundo, buscando una historia para contar antes de decidirse en una que podía recordar de su infancia, que explicaba por qué el mar es salado.

“Hace cientos de años, había un rey…”

Pronto, el little se durmió de nuevo. Jeongin lo siguió justo después sólo para despertarse la mañana siguiente a una cama vacía, aunque había una nota de agradecimiento. Más tarde ese día, Felix fue con él tras su presentación, agradeciéndole también por cuidar de Seungmin durante la noche.

“Ah, ¡ni lo menciones! A decir verdad, me gustó.” Jeongin admitió.

“Enserio, ¿lo hiciste? ¡Eso es bueno de escuchar! Es una ternurita. ¡Esperemos que la próxima sea bajo mejores circunstancias!”  
Jeongin asintió, rodando sus ojos cuando Minho fue con ellos, preguntando qué estaban planeando.

“¡Cómo vencerte en Mario Kart!” respondió Felix, bromeando.  
“¡Hey, no pueden! ¡Nací para conducir!” Minho respondió, inflando su pecho.

“Sí, seguro. ¡Todos vimos cuando enserio confundiste esa caja de bonus falsa por una real cuando son tan obvias!” Jeongin agregó antes de correr, riendo.

En la furgoneta en el camino a casa, Felix recibió un mensaje de Chan, lo cual no sería inusual si no fuera porque está sentado al lado de él.

_De: Chris_

_¿El sábado estaría bien para otra cita de juegos?_

_Para: Chris_

_Le voy a preguntar a Seungmin ¡aunque dudo que diga que no! ¿Finalmente conoceremos a tu segundo bebé?_

_De: Chris_

_Sigue sin estar seguro, le estresa un poco que otra gente sepa sobre eso._

_Quiero decir, además de Changbinnie y yo_

_Para: Chris_

_Eso tiene sentido. ¡Sin presión!_

_De: Chris_

_Te diré si quiere venir en ese día._

_Quizás dice que sí y se arrepienta al último segundo, conociéndolo_

_Es un bebé ansioso jaja_

_Para: Chris_

_No hay problema_

_Le compré unos juguetes a Seungmin, no puedo esperar a dárselos ~_

_De: Chris_

_¡Ja! Lindo~_

Felix miró a Chan, quien le guiñó el ojo. Los dos sonrieron. Felix miró a su celular de nuevo, mandándole un mensaje a Seungmin sobre la cita de juegos. Sabía que Seungmin estaba emocionado por eso cuando la respuesta fue un mensaje que sólo decía: “¡¡¡!!!”

Felix y Seungmin durmieron juntos esa noche, el little regresando al recibir el regalo de Felix. El australiano sabía que los juguetes de dinosaurio que Seungmin había visto serían efectivos, pero sospechaba que el libro ilustrado listando variedades de dinosaurios fue la gota que derramó el vaso (libro ilustrado que le pidió a Felix que le lea y le muestre antes de dormir).

Cuando se despertaron, ninguno de ellos preguntó por qué Jisung estaba durmiendo en la cama de Chan, usando el pantalón de pijama del australiano mayor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Hola!! ¡Gracias otra vez por leer! También me gustaría agradecerle a quienes se toman el tiempo de dejar kudos y/o comentarios, ¡¡Realmente hacen mi día mejor!! <3
> 
> También quería agregar que la historia que Jeongin le cuenta a Seungmin es un cuento popular coreano (Por qué el mar es salado왜 바다가 짠인가)

**Author's Note:**

> NA: bueno,,, como la gente dice “escribe la historia que quieres leer”,,, gracias por leer!! Esta historia todavía es un WIP pero tengo algunas ideas así que no tendría que tomar mucho para actualizarla otra vez. Espero que me aguanten!!
> 
> También es mi primera vez escribiendo regresión de edad, si hay algo que esté mal no duden en decirme


End file.
